Voltando
by Mandhy
Summary: Depois de ir pra Costa Rica e terminar com Grissom, Sara é chamada de volta á Las Vegas  O que acontecerá?  BASEADO NA 9º TEMPORADA
1. O ENTERRO

A morte do Warrick havia abalado a todos, principalmente ao Grissom, ele já não estava bem, sentia a falta de Sara, e depois de perder seu csi se sentiu ainda pior, ficou surpreso com a volta dela, ela tinha vindo pro enterro do Warrick. A morena estava mal, saiu de Vegas porque se sentia sufocada, planejava fazer uma visita, mas não naquela situação, não pra enterrar um amigo.

O velório tinha sido emocionante, Grissom nunca esteve daquele jeito, depois do enterro todos foram embora, só ficaram os csis.

NS: E agora – eles estavam na porta do cemitério – O que vai ser? – Catherine ainda chorava.

GG: Temos que continuar Nick – ele suspira – era isso que o Warrick faria.

CW: Pelo menos conseguimos pegar o assassino – ela seca as lágrimas em seu rosto com o dedo.

GG: Eckley nos deu um tempo do laboratório, quer que a gente procure ajuda psicológica, tirem o tempo que precisarem – sua voz soava num tom cansado e triste.

GS: A equipe vai ficar desfalcada – Greg se manifestava pela primeira vez, era estranho vê-lo calado.

NS: Talvez não – Nick olha pra Sara e os outros fazem o mesmo – Sara podia ficar – ela fica sem ação, mas precisava ser sincera.

SS: Eu só vim pro enterro do Warrick – os csis se entreolham e Grissom fica sério, Sara se afasta pra evitar mais perguntas, vai pro outro lado da rua.

CW: Eu já vou indo – Catherine quebra o gelo – Lindsey está me esperando.

GS: Eu vou com você – Cath balança a cabeça, se despedem e vão.

NS: Eu também vou indo – ele abraça Grissom – Ah! E não vou me afastar do trabalho.

GG: Não volte pro trabalho se não estiver 100% Nick – Nick enche os olhos de lágrima, era muito emotivo.

NS: Acho que nunca vou estar 100% - ele balança a cabeça tentando não chorar dinovo.

GG: Precisamos ser fortes – coloca a mão no ombro dele, que assenti com a cabeça.

NS: Tchau – ele sai em direção ao seu carro.

No outro lado da Rua Sara encontra Tina, ex- mulher do Warrick.

SS: Ele é a cara do Warrick – diz olhando pro bebê no colo dela.

TB: Se tiver o caráter que ele tinha será um grande homem – as duas dão um pequeno sorriso.

SS: Você está bem – diz tocando ombro dela.

TB: Vou ficar, tenho meu filho – dava para ver em sua face que estava conformada.

SS: Se precisar de alguma coisa – Tina assenti e as duas se abraçam.

Tina vai embora e Sara sente um toque no seu ombro.

GG: Vamos pra casa? – ela balança a cabeça.

Eles chegam em casa em silêncio, o dia não tinha sido fácil, ele se senta no sofá e Sara vai pra cozinha tomar um copo d'água, ambos tomam banho e vão deitar, ela deita nos braços dele e ele estremece, fazia tempo que não se tocavam.

SS: Gil – ela fazia carinho em seu peito – eu não sou fã de remédio, mas acho que você devia tomar um comprimido pra dormir.

GG: Eu não quero dormir – sua voz estava um pouco rouca.

SS: Então o que você quer – ela levanta a cabeça pra olhar em seus olhos, ele pega na sua cintura ficando por cima dela.

GG: Você – eles dão um sorrisinho e ele a beija.

Ele queria toca-lá, senti-lá, Sara era o remédio que ele precisava, eles não estavam inteiros, mas precisavam um do outro, fazia tempo que não se viam, a química dos dois era incrível, sabiam o que o outro queria só com o olhar, ele precisava estar dentro dela, e foi o que fez, ela fazia carinho em sua cabeça enquanto se amavam, era uma forma de confortá-lo, quando acabam, ela deita sobre o peito dele e ficam em silêncio por um tempo. Ela sugere que ele tire um tempo do trabalho, faça uma viagem, mas ele não podia ir, a equipe estava desfalcada.

GG: Porque não fica? – ele queria entender.

SS: Não posso ficar aqui – é tudo que ela diz, ele faz uma cara triste.

Grissom não podia sair, ela não podia ficar, ele queria poder pedir, implorar se fosse possível, pra que ela ficasse ali com ele, mas não podia, depois da morte do Warrick começava a achar que ela fez bem em sair de Vegas, ela estava bem melhor depois que se foi.

GG: Quando você vai embora? – ele a olha sério.

SS: Eu não sei – ela diz num mumuxo, desviando o olhar dele – daqui dois dias talvez – o coração do perito fica apertado.


	2. Entrando em contato

Todos já haviam voltado para o trabalho. Sara ainda não tinha ido embora, Grissom estava estranho com ela, estava mal por ela não querer ficar. Ela tinha se deparado com um caso de anos atrás, foi conversar com Grissom que jogou uma indireta nela, dizendo que se um relacionamento não vai pra frente ele definha.

Depois de ouvir isso ela resolve partir, dinovo, chega ao apartamento, se despede do Hank e vai, sem se despedir, odiava despedidas.

Grissom chegou em casa e não vendo as coisas dela, viu que ela tinha ido embora sem se despedir, achou melhor assim, não sabia o que dizer a ela, não era bom com relacionamentos, ainda mais em crise.

Depois disso tentou entrar em contato com, mas nunca conseguia, deixava mensagens, mas ela nunca respondia, resolveu dar um tempo pra ela, depois de alguns dias recebeu um vídeo da morena, ficou feliz, finalmente teria notícias dela, mas sua alegria acabou quando ouviu aquela voz rouca pondo um fim no relacionamento deles, ela até havia mencionado a frase que ele falou " _Se um relacionamento não vai pra frente ele definha"_, sentiu raiva por ter dito aquilo.

Grissom ficou muito mal, não sabia definir o que sentia, tinha perdido a pessoa que ele mais amava, e a culpa era dele.

Em meio à fossa, passou a noite na casa de Heather, sua dor só iria passar se tirasse Sara de dentro dele, mas percebeu que isso era impossível, saiu de lá antes de amanhecer ao chegar em casa sentiu o cheiro dela, seu coração doeu ainda mais.

Ele precisava entrar em contato com ela, pesquisou sobre o grupo de pesquisa que ela estava fazendo parte, conseguiu o contato do chefe da expedição, John Luer, um biólogo muito conhecido, Sara tinha vários livros dele, um deles Grissom mesmo havia dado, decidiu entrar em contato com ele, era o único jeito de falar com ela.

GG: Alô!

JL: Alô! Quem fala?

GG: Aqui é Gil Grissom, eu gostaria de falar com Sara Sidle, ela está na sua equipe, não está?

JL: Sim, ela é uma das minhas pesquisadoras, você é o que dela? – ele não sabia muito bem o que responder.

GG: Sou amigo dela – na verdade ele ainda se sentia namorado, mas não podia dizer isso.

JL: A Sara está no meio da floresta agora, porque não liga mais tarde?

GG: Eu ligo, ela está bem?

JL: Sim, por acaso você era chefe dela?

GG: Sim, eu era.

JL: Bom, eu sou o novo chefe dela – ele ri – na verdade me considero mais um amigo, ela é tão inteligente, você perdeu uma grande csi – ele ri dinovo.

GG: É eu sei – Grissom já estava nervoso, John era o biólogo que Sara mencionou no vídeo.

JL: Mas eu ganhei uma grande pesquisadora.

GG: Eu ligo mais tarde – ele desliga rapidamente, não queria mais ouvi-lo.

Quem aquele sujeito pensava que era, ele queria poder dizer que Sara era sua mulher, mais nem isso podia. Era claro que Sara era inteligente, não era a toa que havia se encantado com ela quando a conheceu, ficou com medo de que John se apaixonasse por Sara do mesmo jeito que ele se apaixonou, ou pior, que ela se envolvesse com ele, agora que havia rompido o namoro.

Esperou à hora passar na esperança de falar com ela.

GG: Alô!

SS: Oi – ele reconheceu a voz que tanto amava.

GG: Porquê? – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, tudo que queria saber.

SS: Grissom – ele estranha, ela não estava mais o chamando de Gil – Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

GG: Eu não queria terminar.

SS: Foi melhor assim.

GG: Pra quem?

SS: Pra nós dois.

GG: Não está sendo bom pra mim.

SS: Tenho que desligar.

GG: Espera – ele respira fundo e tenta se acalmar, não queria brigar com ela – Como você está?

SS: Eu to bem, não se preocupe comigo, eu tenho que ir – ela desliga o telefone sem dar tempo dele fazer mais perguntas, ele não sabia, mas ela também estava sofrendo.


	3. Imprevistos

Grissom tinha se jogado no trabalho, estava em sua sala quando Eckley entra.

CE: Gil, temos um problema – vai entrando sem pedir licença.

GG: O que houve? – Diz sem olhar pra ele.

CE: Um dos casos resolvidos anos atrás, o assassino vai passar por um novo julgamento, está tentando sair da cadeia – Grissom finalmente olha pra ele.

GG: E? – ele diz friamente.

CE: A defesa com certeza vai questionar o trabalho dos csis, o promotor quer os csis que trabalharam no caso lá no tribunal.

GG: E qual é o problema? – Grissom não estava entendendo.

CE: Acontece que um dos csis não está mais aqui – Grissom o olha intrigado.

GG: Warrick?

CE: Não, Sidle – ele fica sério – preciso que me dê o contato dela.

GG: Porque eu?

CE: Bom, você é o namorado dela – ele ainda não tinha contado pra ninguém que não estavam mais namorando, na verdade ainda não tinha caído a ficha pra ele.

GG: Acho que não vou poder te ajudar, Sara está na Costa Rica, no meio da floresta, Não poderá vir.

CE: Parece que não quer muito ajudar, eu vou dar um jeito – sai da sala irritado e encontra Catherine no corredor – Catherine, preciso de um favor – ele a puxa pelos braços.

CW: Como posso ajudar? – ela fica intrigada.

CE: Preciso que consiga o contato da Sara, eu preciso que ela venha para Vegas.

CW: Já falou com o Gil?

CE: Ele não me ajudou muito, consiga logo, por favor, ela está num grupo de pesquisa na Costa Rica.

**Na costa rica...**

JL: Ei Sara, o que está fazendo aí? – ela estava afastada dos outros, sentada em um tronco.

SS: Estou olhando o céu – ela dá um pequeno sorriso.

JL: Sara – ele se senta ao lado dela – Eu conversei com o diretor do laboratório de Las Vegas.

SS: Eckley, O que ele queria? – Ela olha intrigada.

JL: Ele precisa de você em Vegas, é o assassino de um caso que você investigou, está tentando sair da cadeia, precisam de você no tribunal.

SS: Eu não vou voltar pra Vegas.

JL: É só por alguns dias, depois você volta, quer que esse cara saia da cadeia? – ela faz que não com a cabeça.

SS: Quem é o assassino?

JL: O sobrenome dele é Shelton – Sara imediatamente se lembra, havia se envolvido muito no caso, ela e Grissom sofreram pra provar que ele era culpado, ela até tinha ido pra cima dele.

SS: Quando ele quer que eu volte?

JL: O mais rápido possível, amanhã um avião vai sair daqui pra buscar alguns equipamentos pra pesquisa, você pode ir junto – Sara pensa por um tempo.

SS: Tudo bem, eu vou.

**No laboratório...**

CW: Hey! – ela entra na sala dele.

GG: Oi – diz friamente.

CW: Eu soube do caso do Shelton, o promotor quer você e Sara no tribunal?

GG: É.

CW: Eckley pediu pra Sara voltar – ele a olha surpresa.

GG: Ele conseguiu falar com ela?

CE: Falou com o chefe dela.

GG: Como conseguiu?

CW: Eu consegui o contato dela, não foi difícil, localizei o grupo de pesquisa que ela faz parte – Grissom concordou com a cabeça, ele havia feito a mesma coisa.

GG: Ela vai voltar?

CW: Eu não sei, e estou surpresa por você não saber – ele tenta disfarçar voltando sua atenção pros relatórios – Quer conversar?

GG: Não.

CW: Eu imaginava.


	4. DE VOLTA A VEGAS

Sara, não queria voltar pra Vegas, não queria ver Grissom, sabia que ele faria perguntas e ela não estava pronta pra respondê-las, mas o que podia fazer, tinha responsabilidades, precisava voltar.

JL: Sara! Já está pronta? – ela coloca sua mala dentro do avião.

SS: Já! Te vejo daqui uma semana – ela o abraça.

JL: Se cuida menina – ele tinha um grande carinho por Sara.

Ao desembarcar em Vegas várias lembranças vinham em sua mente, conhecia bem aquela cidade, tinha investigado casos em toda parte, ali viveu bons e maus momentos, o pior momento foi o seu seqüestro, o maior motivo dela ter partido, os bons foram todos ao lado de Grissom, seu coração ficou apertado ao lembrar que o veria novamente, no laboratório Grissom estava na sala de descanso.

CW: Já acharam outro csi – ela entra perguntando.

GG: Ainda não.

CW: Precisa ver isso logo, nós estamos trabalhando dobrado, Lindsey não para de reclamar.

GG: Não é fácil achar bons csis.

CW: Não vai ser fácil substituir Sara e Warrick.

GG: Vamos dar um jeito.

CW: Você podia pedir pra Sara ficar até acharmos alguém – ele fica incomodado – tenho certeza que se você pedisse... – ele a interrompe.

GG: Ela está bem na Costa Rica, não vou pedir pra ela voltar – ele diz friamente.

CW: Vocês ainda estão juntos?

GG: Você já terminou o caso? – ele joga outra pergunta, Cath começa a falar do caso quando escutam uma voz conhecida.

SS: Oi – ambos olham pra porta e vêem a morena.

CW: Sara! – Cath se levanta e corre pra abraçá-la, Grissom fica estático, começa a encará-la, não acreditava que ela estava ali, e estava linda, os cabelos curtos e cacheados, a pele bronzeada, só faltava o sorriso no rosto pra ficar perfeita, ela estava séria, deu no máximo um sorriso forçado.

SS: Como você está?

CW: Muito bem, e você? – Sara finalmente olha pro Grissom, os dois começam a se encarar, Cath os deixa sozinhos – Eu vou ver os resultados do DNA – ela sai rapidamente.

GG: Você veio? – era uma pergunta e uma afirmação ao mesmo tempo, ela se aproxima.

SS: É, eu vim pro julgamento – ela diz sériamente.

GG: Como você está?

SS: Bem e você?

GG: Melhor agora – Sara fica incomodada.

SS: Eu vim pegar o relatório do caso, quero dar uma olhada.

GG: Vou providenciar pra você.

SS: Ótimo!

GG: Sar, eu queria conversar com você- ele diz num tom baixo.

SS: Só se for referente ao caso.

GG: Na verdade é referente a nós.

SS: Já falamos sobre isso.

GG: Não, você falou – eles olham sérios um pro outro até Cath quebrar o gelo.

CW: Sara – ela aparece na porta – Eckley quer falar com você.

SS: Já vou indo – ela sai.

_Porque ela tem que ser tão teimosa e tão linda_ – ele pensava


	5. COLOCANDO AS COISAS NO LUGAR

Sara chega à sala do Eckley.

CE: Sara! Entre por favor – ela entra e se senta – como vai você?

SS: Bem, o que você quer? – ela nunca se deu bem com ele.

CE: Bom, primeiramente queria te agradecer por ter vindo, soube que estava na Costa Rica.

SS: Não tem problema – ela diz friamente.

CE: Tome – ele entrega uma chave pra ela, Sara fica intrigada – é de um dos carros do laboratório, você vai precisar.

SS: Obrigado – ela estava muito surpresa com a gentileza dele.

CE: Sara, se um dia quiser voltar pro laboratório sua vaga está garantida – ela estranha a atitude dele – não é fácil achar bom csis.

SS: É, eu sei.

CE: É só isso, terá que analisar os relatórios com o Grissom, se precisar de alguma coisa é só me pedir – ela sai da sala e encontra Nick no corredor.

NS: Hey! Quem é vivo sempre aparece – ele a abraça.

SS: Que saudade de você.

NS: Como você está? – antes dela responder Cath aparece.

CW: Nick, achamos o endereço do suspeito, Brass está te esperando.

NS: Tô indo, a gente se vê Sarinha.

SS: Até mais – ele sai.

CW: Como foi com o Eckley – elas começam a andar pelo corredor.

SS: Estranhamente bem, é impressão minha ou ele está diferente?

CW: Ou desesperado, você faz muita falta – ela sorri.

SS: Eu preciso levar minha mala pro hotel.

CW: Hotel – elas param – pensei que fosse ficar no apartamento do Grissom.

SS: Não, eu não vou – Cath a olha intrigada, Sara fica séria e Cath entende que ela não queria falar.

CW: Bom, sendo assim, fique na minha casa.

SS: Que isso, não quero incomodar.

CW: Incomodo nenhum, além do mais você vai passar a maior parte do tempo no laboratório.

SS: Tudo bem, obrigado – ela sorri.

CW: Eu vou passar em casa agora, posso levar a sua mala.

SS: Seria ótimo – Cath sai e Sara vai pra sala de descanso.

(...)

Grissom estava completamente confuso, não sabia se devia se conformar com o fim do namoro, ou se tentava se negava a tocar no assunto, ele vai andando pelo corredor quando a vê na sala de descanso, completamente distraída, ela olhava atentamente os relatórios em suas mãos, Grissom entra e se senta na frente dela, começa a encará-la.

SS: Algum problema? – ela não tira os olhos do papel.

GG: Nenhum – ele continua a fita-la – eu senti a sua falta – ele diz num sussurro.

SS: É mesmo, é por isso que você fez uma visita pra sua amiga? – ela finalmente olha pra ele, com um sorrisinho de lado. Grissom fica sem ação, Sara tinha descoberto, não sabia o que dizer, fica tenso.

GG: Sara, eu... – ela nem deixa ele terminar.

SS: Grissom – ele se cala – você não me deve explicações, não estamos mais juntos – essa última frase era como uma facada no peito dele, quando ele pensa em dizer outra coisa Nick entra na sala.

NS: Sara, pode vir aqui um minuto?

SS: Claro! – ela o segue sem olhar pro Grissom.

Nick a leva até a sala onde eles faziam as refeições.

GS: Sara – Greg a abraça – senti tanto a sua falta.

SS: Também senti a sua falta – Greg assim como Nick era como um irmão pra ela.

NS: Sara, você se lembra disso? – ele aponta um pacote em suas mãos.

SS: Meu Deus – ela pega o pacote – bolacha de champagne, são as minhas favoritas.

NS: Eu sei, são as minhas também.

GS: E as minhas.

SS: É, eu me lembro, foram vocês que me viciaram nisso.

SS: Sabe, sempre que a gente comia, eu me lembrava de você – ela sorri.

GS: Eu já me lembrava de quando você roubava as minhas bolachas – ela mostra a língua pra ele.

SS: Eu tentei achar dessas em São Francisco, mas não consegui.

NS: A gente podia sair depois do turno.

SS: É uma ótima idéia.

CW: Podíamos chamar a Cath e o Grissom.

SS: Façam isso – cada um sai pra um lugar, Sara vai pro vestiário, se senta e abaixa a cabeça, fica pensando na vida, estava muito feliz como pesquisadora, mas sentia falta dos amigos, decidiu que faria mais caso com Grissom não tinha volta, o relacionamento deles nunca iria pra frente, tudo que ela queria é que ele fosse feliz.

CW: Hey! – a morena ergue a cabeça e vê a loira entrando toda animada – fiquei sabendo que você e os meninos vão sair, pena que eu não vou poder ir.

SS: Lindsey?

CW: Exatamente – ela da um suspiro.

SS: Está te dando muito trabalho?

CW: Cada dia mais – as duas riem – mas é assim mesmo – Nick aparece na porta.

NS: Sara, nós já estamos acabando.

SS: Espero vocês no estacionamento – Nick assenti e as duas seguem pra lá.

CW: Tchau, até amanhã – elas se despedem e Cath vai embora, Sara se encosta no carro que Eckley havia lhe emprestado, se assusta quando escuta uma voz.

GG: Sara – ela se vira pra ele – precisamos repassar o caso, acabei de conversar com o promotor.

SS: Vou sair agora.

GG: Tudo bem, a gente conversa em casa – ele vai abrindo a porta do seu carro.

SS: Não vou pra sua casa – Grissom pára e se aproxima dela dinovo.

GG: Como é? – ele fica indignado.

SS: Eu vou ficar na casa da Cath – ela diz calmamente.

GG: Não faz sentido.

SS: Não faz sentido eu ficar na sua casa.

GG: Aquela casa também é sua.

SS: Eu não tenho mais nada aqui em Vegas – eles já iam começar a discutir quando Nick e Greg aparecem.

GS: Oi Grissom, você também vai?

GG: Não, tenho umas coisas pra fazer – ele entra no carro e sai nervoso.

NS: O que deu nele? – Sara troca de assunto.

SS: E então, vamos? – eles assentem.

NS: vamos.


	6. CONVERSA ENTRE AMIGOS

Os Três chegam ao bar, estava cheio, tinha música, era bem animado.

SS: Hey! Não me lembro desse bar.

NS: Abriu a pouco tempo.

GS: Vamos achar uma mesa – eles vão mais pro fundo e se sentam, pedem uma bebida e uns petiscos.

NS: E então Sara, como está a vida?

SS: Muito boa.

GS: Soube que você estava na Costa Rica.

SS: É, eu to trabalhando como pesquisadora.

NS: E como é?

SS: É incrível Nick, estamos no meio da floresta, cheio de plantas, animais, é maravilhoso – ela diz empolgada.

NS: Que bom que está feliz.

GS: O Grissom ia gostar desse lugar – ela muda de assunto.

SS: E vocês, como estão sem o Warrick? – Nick faz uma cara triste.

NS: No começo foi difícil, o Warrick era meu parceiro, tudo lá me faz lembrar ele.

SS: Eu imagino.

NS: Mas os casos vêm e nós temos que estar aqui, firmes e fortes.

GS: Nunca imaginei que fossemos perder um dos nossos.

NS: É um trabalho de risco – ele resolve trocar de assunto – Sara, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Grissom? – Sara se engasga com o suco.

SS: Nada, por quê? – ele a olha intrigado.

GS: Vocês terminaram? – Sara queria matar Greg por ser tão direto.

SS: Ele falou alguma coisa?

NS: Não pra gente.

SS: Então não sou eu que vou falar – ela fecha a cara e os csis resolvem mudar de assunto, conheciam bem o temperamento da morena.

GS: Vou te visitar qualquer dia na floresta.

SS: Será muito bem recebido – ela sorri.

GS: Tem lugar na sua barraca? – ele sorri malicioso.

SS: Minha barraca é que nem coração de mãe, sempre cabe mais um.

NS: Hum!

SS: O que?

NS: Isso é coisa de solteira, uma mulher comprometida não diria isso – ela ri.

SS: Você é um ótimo observador.

NS: Não, eu sou um ótimo csi.

SS: Convencido.

GS: Sarinha, você mora no meu coração.

SS: Vocês é que moram no meu.

Eles acabam de beber e Sara se despede, o dia seguinte seria cheio, ela vai até a casa de Cath.

CW: Sara? – ela diz surpresa.

SS: Sou eu – Sara fica sem entender.

CW: O que tá fazendo aqui?

SS: Catherine, você me chamou pra dormir aqui, lembra?

CW: Sim, eu me lembro, mas é que o Grissom...

SS: O Grissom o que? – ela a interrompe.

CW: Meu Deus!

SS: Cath, o que aconteceu?

CW: O Grissom veio aqui, pegou sua mala e levou, ele disse que você ia ficar na casa dele – Sara fica furiosa.

SS: Não acredito que ele fez isso.

CW: Nem eu, desculpa achei que você sabia – Sara sai rapidamente, entra no carro e corre pro apartamento dele, Grissom abre a porta e se depara com a morena visivelmente aborrecida.

**DESCULPEM, MAS EU TIVE QUE PARAR NA MELHOR PARTE, MAS O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PROMETE**


	7. DISCUSSÕES E TENTAÇÕES

_Grissom abre a porta e se depara com a morena visivelmente aborrecida..._

SS: O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela diz ainda na porta.

GG: Boa noite pra você também – ele da um sorrisinho.

SS: Devolve minha mala – ela aumenta o tom de voz.

GG: Porque você não fica aqui? Eu não mordo Sara.

Sara estava furiosa com a atitude dele, mas sabia que não adiantava discutir, Grissom era teimoso, ela não queria ficar ali, aquele lugar lhe trazia várias lembranças, sem falar que Grissom não era mais seu namorado, não fazia sentido ela ficar ali, mas estava cansada demais pra brigar, entrou no apartamento sem olhar pra ele, pegou sua mala, entrou no quarto dele, ele apenas a seguia com um sorrisinho vitorioso, Sara ficava linda quando estava brava, ela abriu o closet e pegou uma roupa de cama, parou um pouco ao ver um espaço vazio, era o lugar onde guardava suas roupas, abriu outra porta pra pegar um cobertor e viu a camisola que ela sempre usava, Grissom mesmo havia dado a ela, tinha deixado muitas coisas lá, pegou o travesseiro e foi pro quarto de hóspedes.

GG: Se precisar de alguma coisa... – ela fecha a porta na cara dele.

Sara arruma a cama e se deita, fecha os olhos, tenta dormir, mas não consegue, rola para um lado, para o outro e desiste, não ia conseguir dormir sem tomar um banho. Se levanta e entra no quarto de Grissom, ele estava na cama vendo TV com Hank do lado, assim que vê Sara o cachorro corre pra ela.

SS: Hey! Garotão, sentiu a minha falta? – ela faz carinho no cachorro.

GG: Algum problema? – Sara nem olha pra ele, abre o closet novamente e pega uma toalha – Porque não toma banho no banheiro do quarto? – ela o ignora e vai pro banheiro do corredor.

Sara entra debaixo do chuveiro, a água estava quente do jeito que ela gostava, Grissom tenta dormir, Sara estava nervosa, era melhor dar um tempo pra ela, fecha os olhos e ouve um grito vindo do banheiro, ele corre pra lá e entra, a porta estava destrancada, na verdade a fechadura tinha quebrado há uns dias.

SS: Ei, como você vai entrando assim sem pedir licença – Sara estava nua caída no chão – Grissom fica estático.

GG: Me- me desculpe – ele sai do transe e tampa os olhos, Sara pega uma toalha e se enrola, ele tira a mão dos olhos – Você está bem?

SS: Eu apenas escorreguei, não precisava invadir o banheiro – ele começa a fitá-la, ela fica um pouco constrangida, ele se aproxima e toca uma cicatriz na coxa dela, até levanta um pouco a toalha, ela estremece com o toque.

GG: Onde ganhou essa cicatriz? Ele olha pra ela sem tirar a mão da cicatriz, não era grande, mas bem evidente, já que a pele dela era bem branquinha.

SS: Por quê? – ela fica sem entender.

GG: Você não a tinha antes de ir embora – ela fica impressionada, Grissom era muito observador, ele conhecia cada parte do corpo dela.

SS: Eu caí em cima de uma planta cheia de espinhos – ele finalmente tira a mão dela.

GG: Deve ter doído.

SS: Poderia ser pior – ela dá de ombros – se não fosse o John eu teria cicatrizes pelo corpo todo.

GG: John? – Grissom fica sério - seu novo chefe?

SS: Amigo na verdade – ela pega outra toalha e começa a enxugar os cabelos.

GG: Onde o conheceu?

SS: Ele também é escritor – ela vai em direção ao quarto, ele a segue.

GG: Eu sei, você tinha vários livros dele – eles chegam ao quarto.

SS: Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

GG: Como foi parar na expedição dele?

SS: Pode me dar licença, eu preciso me trocar.

GG: Foi por isso que você me mandou aquele vídeo? – ele aumenta o tom de voz, estava tomado pelo ciúme.

SS: Quer saber? – Sara perde a paciência, tira a toalha na frente dele, Grissom fica paralisado, fazendo-o ficar mudo, o corpo que ele tanto adorava estava ali na frente dele e ele não podia possuí-la, aquele corpo que um dia pertenceu a ele não pertencia mais, se fosse seguir seus instintos a agarraria ali mesmo, mas a respeitava demais para isso, ela age naturalmente, como se aquilo fosse normal, e de certa forma era, não era a primeira vez que ele a via nua, ela coloca uma calcinha e ele agradece mentalmente – Eu estava em São Francisco – ela começa a falar enquanto coloca o resto da roupa, sem olhar pra ele, ela não queria provocá-lo, achou que fazendo isso ele sairia do quarto, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ele a comia com os olhos – Ele tinha acabado de lançar um livro, eu fui pegar uma assinatura e o conheci, nós conversamos e eu contei a ele que gostava de plantas, daí ele me convidou pra fazer parte da expedição – ela se senta na cama penteando os cabelos – Eu disse que ia pensar, sabe, eu ainda pensava em voltar pra Vegas, mas depois da morte do Warrick eu percebi que fiz bem em ir embora, quando cheguei a São Francisco liguei pra ele e aceitei o convite – ela deita na cama e se cobre – Boa noite Grissom – ela diz baixinho – ele apaga a luz e volta para o seu quarto ainda meio atordoado.


	8. TRIBUNAL

Grissom não conseguiu dormir direito, iria passar o dia no tribunal junto com sua ex- namorada, ex-subordinada e seu único e verdadeiro amor. Ele desperta do sono e olha pela janela, já era dia, sente cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, vai até lá meio sonolento e a vê, ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar que costumava sentar antes de ir embora, lendo um jornal e tomando café, vestia uma blusinha e um shortinho, bem a vontade, ele sentia falta dessa cena em sua vida.

SS: Me desculpe por pegar o seu jornal – ela diz sem olhar pra ele, ela sempre fazia isso.

GG: Dormiu bem? – vê-la ali fazia ele se lembrar dos velhos tempos.

SS: Sim – ele se senta também – Sabe, eu abri o armário pra pegar pó de café e adivinha o que eu achei? – ela olha pra ele e lhe mostra um pacote – Bolacha de champagne, você não come essa bolacha.

GG: Não – ele fica sério – você é que come – ele toma um gole de café.

SS: Porque ainda compra?

GG: Força do hábito – ele olha pra ela que parece não satisfeita com a resposta – Eu só vejo que comprei quando eu chego em casa e tiro da sacola.

SS: Você não mudou quase nada aqui – eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

GG: Eu queria me desculpar por ontem, eu não devia ter te incomodado.

SS: Você se refere à parte que invadiu o banheiro, roubou minha mala ou a parte que você não quis sair do quarto? – ele sorri sem graça.

GG: Eu só queria que você ficasse aqui comigo – ele suspira e ela fica séria.

SS: Griss – era a primeira vez que ela o chamava assim desde que chegou – Eu sei que você quer explicações, acho que eu te devo isso.

GG: Eu não queria que acabasse – ele diz quase num sussurro.

SS Olha, está tudo bem, de verdade – ela olha nos olhos dele – tudo que a gente viveu foi maravilhoso, eu nunca vou me esquecer, mas eu tenho uma nova vida agora.

GG: E eu não faço parte dela – ele completa tristemente.

SS: Infelizmente não – eles ficam em silêncio até o celular dele tocar.

GG: Grissom – ele diz friamente – Tudo bem – ele desliga o telefone – Era o promotor, ele quer Almoçar com a gente, pra falarmos do caso.

SS: Onde?

GG: Em frente ao tribunal – eles acabam de tomar café e vão tomar banho, precisariam passar no laboratório primeiro, Grissom põe um terno e vai pra sala esperar por Sara, não demora muito e ela aparece, estava com uma calça e um terninho preto, com uma blusinha bege de laço e os cabelos soltos e cacheados – Você está bonita – ela sorri, os dois descem pra garagem – Vamos no meu carro – ele vai em direção ao carro dele.

SS: Só se eu dirigir – ele levanta a sobrancelha.

GG: Tudo bem – eles entram no carro e seguem pro laboratório, Grissom começa a encará-la e ela percebe.

SS: O que foi?

GG: Nada, só estou me lembrando de quando nós íamos para algum caso, você sempre queria dirigir – ela ri.

SS: É, eu me lembro que você estava quase sempre de mal-humor.

GG: Sente falta dessa época?

SS: Da época que você me ignorava? Não muito – eles chegam ao laboratório.

GG: Eu só vou assinar uns papéis e já volto – ele vai pra sala dele e ela segue para a sala de descanso.

SS: Oi Cath – a loira estava comendo um sanduíche.

CW: Sara, me conta tudinho, você brigou com o Grissom?

SS: E adianta? – ela senta perto dela.

CW: Espera aí, você dormiu lá? – Cath arregala os olhos.

SS: Eu dormi no quarto de hóspedes.

CW: Você trancou a porta? – a loira dá um sorrisinho.

SS: Cath! – Sara a repreende.

CW: Sei, isso está me cheirando a recaída.

SS: Eu vou voltar pra Costa Rica – Grissom aparece na porta.

GG: Sara vamos – eles seguem pro restaurante, almoçam com o promotor, conversam sobre o caso e vão para o tribunal, a defesa vai com tudo pra cima dos csis, contestando as evidências, mas eles como bons csis explicam tudo aos jurados, não havia o que contestar, Shelton não consegue ser solto e os csis saem satisfeitos – E aí, valeu a pena? – eles chegam ao apartamento.

SS: O que? – ela faz carinho no cachorro que vêm de encontro a eles.

GG: Ter interrompido sua viagem, pra vir pra cá – ela se joga no sofá e ele faz o mesmo.

SS: Bom, o assassino vai continuar na prisão, só por isso já valeu a pena – eles se olham.

GG: Só por isso?

SS: Eu tenho uma coisa pra você – ela pega umas fotos em sua bolsa e ele a olha intrigado, ela entrega pra ele.

GG: São insetos – era várias fotos com vários tipos de insetos, típicos da América do sul.

SS: Sempre que eu via um inseto diferente eu fotografava, eu ia te mandar por e-mail.

GG: Você se lembrou de mim – ele diz satisfeito.

SS: É claro que me lembrei, eu contei para os outros pesquisadores que eu conhecia um entomologista – ele sorri – As vezes nós víamos um inseto diferente que não conhecíamos, daí eu pensava, tenho certeza que o Grissom saberia – eles ficam se encarando por um tempo – Amanhã eu volto pra Costa Rica.

GG: E como a gente fica?


	9. ÚLTIMA NOITE?

_SS: Amanhã eu volto pra Costa Rica._

_GG: E como a gente fica?- _ela se levanta.

SS: Grissom – ela suspira – nós somos adultos, tivemos um relacionamento, infelizmente não deu certo, ou melhor, deu certo sim – ela pega nas mãos dele – Eu fui muito feliz ao seu lado – ele sorri.

GG: Eu amo você – ele sussurra.

SS: Griss – ele se levanta – será que eu ainda posso ser sua amiga? – ela pergunta com os olhos marejados, ele suspira e a abraça.

GG: Me desculpe – os dois fecham os olhos, sentindo o abraço – Eu nunca vou te ver só como uma amiga.

SS: Vamos ficar um bom tempo sem nos ver, então eu queria te dizer – ela olha nos olhos dele – Que eu desejo que você seja feliz, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa – ele segura o rosto dela.

GG: Fica comigo – ele sussurra.

SS: Eu não posso – ela também sussurra.

GG: Pela última vez – ele começa a beijá-la no pescoço – Por favor – ele encosta sua cabeça no dela, os rostos colados.

SS: Não dá – as lágrimas começam a cair.

GG: Por quê?

SS: Vai doer ainda mais quando eu for embora – ela fecha os olhos, ele coloca uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha e lhe da um selinho.

GG: Fica comigo, eu te amo.

Sara não resiste e se entrega a ele, os dois começam a se beijar ferozmente, as mãos dele percorrendo cada parte do corpo dela, ela se pendura nele e ele à leva até o quarto, vai tirando a blusa dela enquanto a leva pra cama, quando se deitam sorriem um pro outro, ele tira a calça dela a deixando só de lingerie, uma lingerie vermelha, Grissom fica louco, ele arranca suas roupas revelando seu membro já ereto, ele beija o corpo dela e começa a acariciar seus seios, ela tira a cueca dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele tira a calcinha dela, agora ambos estavam nus, de corpo e alma, eles voltam a se beijar.

GG: Eu quero você – ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

SS: Faça – e assim ele faz, começa a se movimentar rapidamente, primeiro deitados, logo chegam ao orgasmo, depois se sentam abraçados, as respirações pesadas, os corpos suados.

GG: Eu te amo – ele diz enquanto a beija, os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas, ela senta por cima dele e recomeçam, naquela posição, poderiam se amar a vida inteira, ele adorava o corpo dela, o cheiro dela, mas mão queria cansá-la, ele sai de dentro dela e ela deita em seus braços.


	10. ATRÁS DA FELICIDADE

Grissom havia tido um sonho, sonhou que dormia ao lado de uma morena, mas não era uma morena qualquer, era a sua morena, sonhou que a tinha amado, ele havia estado no paraíso, acordou e viu que ela não estava ao seu lado, sentiu raiva, ela tinha ido embora outra vez sem se despedir, ou melhor, ela tinha se despedido sim, havia dado a ele uma última noite, ele não tinha sonhado, as evidências não mentiam, lençóis amassados, roupas pra todo lado, o cheiro dela por toda parte, ela havia estado ali, naquele instante só teve uma certeza, não queria que aquela fosse à última noite.

Depois de repensar a sua vida, viu que estava cansado, não tinha mais a mesma empolgação pro trabalho, viu que era hora de se aposentar, conversou com Eckley e depois com a equipe, todos apoiaram, Grissom merecia um descanso, estava em seu escritório quando resolveu ligar pra ela.

SS: Alô – sua voz rouca fez o coração dele disparar.

GG: Oi – ele diz docemente.

SS: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

GG: Não, eu só queria saber se você estava bem.

SS: Já estou na Costa Rica, vou seguir pra floresta agora, provavelmente meu celular vai ficar fora de área por um bom tempo.

GG: Sara, e se eu fosse até aí? – Sara se assusta, ele não estava falando coisa com coisa.

SS: Você deixando o laboratório? Até parece – ela dá de ombros.

GG: Você não acredita?

SS: Tenho que desligar agora, tchau! – ela desliga o celular.

Grissom preparou sua mudança, já havia decidido, iria atrás dela, essa era a atitude que ele devia ter tomado antes, mas nunca é tarde, chegou à Costa Rica e foi direto pra floresta, encontrou um homem mais ou menos da sua idade analisando umas plantas.

GG: Oi – Grissom o cumprimenta.

JL: Gil Grissom – o homem estende a mão pra ele.

GG: Desculpe, nós nos conhecemos?

JL: Não pessoalmente, sou John Luer.

GG: O chefe da expedição?

JL: Sim, Sara me falou muito sobre você.

GG: Sabe onde ela está?

JL: Há dois quilômetros daqui, é só seguir por ali – Grissom segue a direção e a encontra, ela estava fotografando um macaquinho, quando o vê sente um misto de surpresa e emoção, ele havia deixado tudo e ido atrás dela, do mesmo jeito que ela fez anos atrás, não sabia se sorria ou se chorava, ele só queria beijá-la, e foi o que fez.

SS: Não acredito que veio – ela diz sem quebrar o contato.

GG: Eu disse que vinha.

SS: Você tirou férias?

GG: Não, eu sai do laboratório – ela sorri.

SS: Quer dar um passeio? – ele assenti e eles começam a andar pela floresta de mãos dadas, a todo o momento Grissom parava pra ver um inseto e sempre fazia algum comentário, ela ria, ele não havia mudado nada.

GG: Esse lugar é maravilhoso.

SS: É mesmo.

GG: Sara, será que você pode ser minha novamente – ela se aproxima e o abraça.

SS: Eu sempre fui sua, sabe aquele vídeo que eu te mandei? Esquece tudo que eu disse, está aqui agora, nada pode nos separar, ela o beija.

GG: Eu não trouxe minha barraca – ele sorri malicioso.

SS: Pode dormir na minha.

GG: Sara, meu pedido ainda está de pé.

SS: Que pedido?

GG: O de casamento.

SS: A minha resposta também está de pé, acha que eu dividiria minha barraca com qualquer um? – ele ri.

Eles ficam se curtindo no meio da floresta, lugar que ambos gostavam, se divertiram muito por lá, Grissom se deu muito bem com os outros pesquisadores, ficariam por lá mais duas semanas, depois embarcariam para França, iriam se casar em algum cartório dela, os dois eram discretos, não gostavam de extravagâncias, Grissom pretendia morar um tempo por lá, junto com sua amada, agora teria paz e tempo pra fazer o que gostava, Sara não ligava pra onde iria, a única coisa que importava era que estava com ele, agora seria só os dois, sem casos, sem laboratório, seriam dois apaixonados viajando e se amando.

**THE END**


End file.
